Merry Christmas!
by AkuRyuuHaishinHaruka
Summary: It's Christmas and Allen decides it's time to confess his feelings for a said red head, but what will our little bunny do?  crappy I know - -  Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Anyone call for a blizzard?

Merry Christmas!

**Summery; It's Christmas and Allen decides it's time to confess his feelings for a said red head, but what will our little bunny do? (crappy I know -_-)**  
>*Italics stand for thoughts or dreams.<p>

() - those things are me talking.

This is my first yaoi fan fic so be nice. Also **If you don't like yaoi then why the heck are you here!** The rest please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM just the ridiculous plot of this story.

Lavi and Allen Walker had been sent on a long term mission in Venice France, and to Allen's dismay, they wouldn't get back in time for the Christmas party at the Order.  
>As the two walked down the quiet streets Allen's stomach began to growl. Lavi looked back at his young partner and gave him his trademark smile, which in turn made Allen's face turn cherry red. Lavi didn't seem to notice though.<br>"Hungry Allen-Chan?"  
>"Mm-hm, can we find a restaurant and fast?"<br>"Sure, Allen."  
>The two exorcists walked down the cobblestone streets in search of a restaurant to their (Allen's) liking. However, after a few minutes of wandering through the winding streets and gardens they found themselves very lost. Looking around Allen turned to the red head and asked; "Lavi do you know where we are?"<br>After a quick look around the snowy area the Jr. Bookman shrugged and started off toward a old and barely used path.  
>"L-Lavi, wait!"<br>As if unable to hear Allen's words and to get them even more lost, Lavi kept down the path until he disappeared behind the large snow covered hedges at what seemed to be the end of the road.  
>"Lavi!"<br>Allen chased Lavi down the icy path, quickly finding him in front of an old mill looking around, very absorbed in his own thoughts.  
>"Lavi why didn't you listen to me?"<br>"Hm?"  
>Looking up, the boy smiled and said; "Oh Allen, look at this! Isn't it cool?"<br>Allen slumped forward, clearly displeased and moaned as loud as he could.  
>"Lavi I'm HUNGRY!"<br>"Ok, ok! I'm sorry!"  
>Lavi put up his hands as if Allen had him at gun-point, still smiling his goofy smile. Allen, who was not in the mood for teasing, crossed his arms and glared daggers at Lavi.<p>

Yes he loved Lavi, at the moment however, he didn't really seem to care because he was hungry and Lavi had gotten them lost. Lavi however ignored Allen's pouting and instead paid more attention to the snow that had started to fall steadily down from the cloudy gray sky.  
>"- And you could've asked for directions, are you even listening to me!"<br>Startled by Allen's sudden outburst Lavi turned and stared blankly at the smaller boy standing next to him.  
>"Lavi?"<br>Allen, now worried, took a few steps closer to his zoned-out friend and placed a hand on his arm.  
>"Oh ah, sorry I was thinking."<br>Allen pulled back his hand and replied; "That's all you ever do Lavi."  
>Lavi smiled at Allen making Allen's face turn red and his heart to speed up. Just as Allen opened his mouth to speak however, the wind picked up and the snow became much heavier, blinding the two boys as they stumbled about trying to find each other in the rapidly growing blizzard.<br>"Lavi! Lavi where are you?"  
>"I'm over here! By the door!"<br>_Door?_ Allen thought as he turned around in circles trying to find the building Lavi was most likely standing in front of. Tim flew out of Allen's jacket and off in the direction Lavi's voice had come from as if he knew where to go.  
>"Timcampy!"<br>Allen raced after Tim without a second thought. He stumbled through the snow until he could make out two figures standing in what appeared to be a very small door way.  
>"Allen! Over here, quick!"<br>Lavi reached out toward Allen who was struggling to get through the snow that was now at least three feet deep and gradually getting higher. He made it to the steps but tripped on the last one causing him to stumble into Lavi's open arms as they fell backward into the old building. Allen laid in Lavi's arms for a moment then quickly moved mumbling a quick, "Thanks.." and took a seat on the floor next to Lavi who was still laying on the cold wooden floor. Tim smacked the two with his wings until they got the message to shut the door before the semi warm room was thirty degrees. Lavi getting the hint, quickly got up and ran to close the small door then turned to Allen who was still sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped tightly around himself in an attempt to stop shivering.  
>"Are you ok Allen?"<br>"Y-yeah, j-just cold."  
>"I'll see If I can find anything to keep us warm, you and Tim stay here."<br>"Ok."  
>Lavi walked off into another room while brushing off clumps of snow stuck to his hair and clothes. Allen sighed and turned to look at the gold golem sitting on his knee.<br>"What should I do Tim? How can I tell him how I feel without making a fool out of myself?"  
>Tim flew around Allen's head a few times then made himself comfortable in the boy's hair.<br>"Gee you're a help."  
>As if to reply to that Tim flapped his wings a bit, ruffling Allen's hair even more.<br>In the room next door Lavi was looking through the cupboards and dressers for anything to keep them warm or at least something for Allen to eat. He did **not** want to listen to Allen whine about being hungry. Not finding anything, Lavi poked his head into the room Allen was supposedly sitting in.  
>"Allen I don't think we'll be able to find anything of use in this place.. Allen?"<br>Lavi walked further into the room and looked around for Allen. Only finding Tim sitting on the floor playing with some old toy, he walked over to the golem and picked him up.  
>"Tim where'd Allen go?"<br>Tim ignored Lavi and flew down to continue playing with his new toy.  
>"You're mean Tim!"<br>Tim, fed up with Lavi's whining, flew up stairs in hopes that the red haired boy wouldn't follow.

"Tim? I thought I told you to stay downstairs in case Lavi was looking for me."  
>Allen picked up the said golem who was sitting on an old stool. As if to answer Allen's question, Tim flapped about and gestured toward the door. Then, as if not liking Allen holding him, Tim flew back to his little stool.<br>"What is it Tim?"  
>Allen put out his hand and Tim landed on him, but not in his hand. Tim had decided he wanted to warm up so he flew into Allen's thin dress shirt attempting to warm himself.<br>"T-Tim, stop that! S-stop you're cold!"  
>"Allen? Allen is that you up there?"<br>Lavi came walking into the room just as Allen had removed the gold golem from his now unbuttoned shirt. Once Allen noticed Lavi he blushed and dropped Tim, quickly buttoning up his shirt and coat.  
>"Isn't a little too cold to be undressing, Moyashi?"<br>Teasing, Lavi walked over to Allen and patted him on the head.  
>"MY NAME'S ALLEN! NOT MOYASHI! ALLEN!"<br>Lavi smiled at the ranting boy in front of him, amused at Allen's reaction to the nick name Kanda had given him. Tim, not wanting to be in the way of Allen's rant, found a hole in the wall he could hide in while Allen was still fuming about being called a moyashi, a nickname he rather hated. Lavi ignored the small, now red faced boy and walked over to the bed behind Allen. He jumped on it being tired, and sent a plume of dust flying everywhere.  
>"Lavi what the hell?"<br>Allen ran out of the dust filled room with Lavi following soon after, both in a coughing fit.  
>"I didn't think it'd be that dusty! Sorry Allen, you ok?"<br>"It's ok, I'm fine. Hm? Hey where's Tim?"  
>The two looked around the small hallway for the little golem but couldn't seem to find him.<br>"He's probably still in the bedroom.. I don't really want to go back in there so let's just leave him there for now."  
>Allen nodded, as much as he cared for Tim he didn't want to go back into a room still thick with dust <strong>(Brown snow! ^w^)<strong>.  
>"Tim, we're going back downstairs come when you want."<br>Allen turned and started down the old creaky steps but turned around after not hearing Lavi's foot steps behind him. He turned and looked at Lavi who was still standing at the top of the steps staring off in some direction.  
>"Lavi? Lavi what are you looking at? Lavi?"<br>Getting no response, Allen made his way back up the stairs to where Lavi was standing and tried to see what Lavi was staring at. Down the hall was a single door with the same look as all the others, except this one didn't have a handle or a door knob for that matter.  
>"That's odd, Lavi why doesn't that door have a handle? Is that normal?" <strong>(it is if it's a wall..)<strong>  
>"No.. not really."<br>Lavi walked over to the door and pushed on it. The door didn't budge so he tried pulling, that didn't work either, so as a last attempt to open the door without busting it down he tried to slide it to the left. The door slid open soundlessly and the two were hit with a mound of snow from the small room they had just opened.  
>"Shut it! Shut it!"<br>"I'm trying!"  
>Allen and Lavi managed to shut the door before too much snow got in, however the whole upstairs of the mill was even colder and now, thanks to Lavi, covered in snow. Lavi sighed and turned to Allen who was walking down the stairs when a flash of gold came shooting out of the dusty bedroom, straight into Allen's back, knocking him off balance and sending him head over heels down the semi broken steps.<br>"Allen!"  
>"Nnmm… oww."<br>Lavi rushed down the stairs to help his young companion who was in a heap on the floor, just at the bottom of the steps.  
>"Allen! Allen can you hear me? Say something!"<br>"Nn.. Lavi.. what happened?"  
>"I think Tim ran into you from behind and then you fell down the stairs.. are you hurt?"<br>"I think I'll be fine.. Just bumped my head."  
>Lavi nodded and helped a wobbly Allen to his feet. The two then located the stairs leading to the basement and, after opening the surprisingly strong, and stuck, door, carefully made their way down the broken stairs to see what they could find.<p>

Half way down the steps Tim suddenly tripped Allen sending him tumbling into Lavi then both boys tumbled down the rest of the old and broken steps, completely destroying a few as they went down. A click at the top of the stairs indicated that the door had been closed and, if Tim could be as evil has his master, locked.  
>"Are you ok Lavi?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine, what happened?"  
>"Timcampy tripped me."<br>Lavi sighed and stood up, deciding to have a look around. Allen stayed on the floor, deep in thought trying to figure out why Tim would do something like that.  
>"Hey Allen! Come look what I found!"<br>Allen got up and followed Lavi's voice to a small room with a king sized bed in it (the bed taking up most of the room).  
>"A.. bed?"<br>"Yep, It's warmer down here for some reason so someone really could sleep down here."  
>Allen, suddenly realizing why Tim had locked them down there, turned several shades of red. It was so Allen could confess, or more than confess, to the person he had fallen in love with at first sight: Lavi.<br>"Well since we're stuck down here we might as well get some sleep."  
>"Wh-what? You mean.. share the bed?"<br>Blushing deeply Allen spun to face Lavi who was now sitting cross legged on the bed.  
>"Well yeah, I mean it's still too cold down here to sleep anywhere else."<br>"Why not just go back upstairs?"  
>"It's warmer down here and the bed is in better shape than that one we found upstairs, and besides Tim did lock us down here."<p>

"But why can't you just break down the door with your Innocence?"

Sighing, Lavi pointed to his thigh where his hammer usually was.

"Tim's got my hammer, he must have a really good reason for locking us down here.."

_You have no idea.. _Allen thought as he walked up to the bed which, surprisingly, was still in very good condition.

"Why don't you just use Crown Clown to get us out?"

"Humph."

"Heh heh, c'mon."  
>Allen slowly nodded and climbed into the bed next to Lavi who draped the heavy covers over them. He didn't want to get too close so he stayed as close to the edge as he could. Lavi felt Allen shaking however so he pulled Allen closer to himself in an attempt to warm the poor boy up.<br>"I'm fine Lavi. Really you don't have to try and keep me warm."  
>"I don't believe you Allen. You where shivering a few seconds ago, and you still are so just let me warm you up."<br>Lavi had no idea that Allen wanted more than anything for Lavi to hold him close, but Allen still couldn't tell Lavi that he loved him. So instead of arguing, Allen just laid next to Lavi.  
>"Allen are you ok?"<br>"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine."  
>Lavi had noticed Allen's odd behavior by now and wanted to know what was making his friend so edgy.<br>"Allen is something bothering you?"  
>Startled, Allen rolled over to face Lavi, putting them in a.. interesting position. Allen's face was now less than an inch from Lavi's and his knee was now someplace it probably shouldn't be.<br>"Eh, no Lavi, I'm fine."  
>Lavi still not believing Allen, rolled them over so he was on top. Too surprised to move, Allen laid under Lavi, speechless and very red in the face (with his knee still someplace it shouldn't be).<br>"Allen, what could possibly be so wrong that you can't even tell me about it?"  
>"I-I.." <em>S-shit! Lavi's so.. close!<em>  
>Allen tried to look away from Lavi but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the older boy.<br>_Shit, shit, shit! Oh please, please let an Akuma come.. please._  
>"Allen?"<br>Concerned for his friend, Lavi patted the side of Allen's face in an attempt to get him to focus.  
>"Allen, are you still there?"<br>After another few soft pats Allen shook his head and blinked.  
>"Allen?"<br>"Oh, sorry Lavi. I guess I kinda wandered off for a bit."  
>Lavi raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly.<br>"Allen why are you so red?"  
>"W-what?"<br>"Your face. It's all red.. and could you move your knee.. it's.. uncomfortable." **(yer horny, just admit it.)**  
>As if to prove his point Lavi poked Allen in the nose and gestured to Allen's knee..<br>"You look like a tomato."  
>"Hey! I'm fine ok! Stop poking me and go to sleep… on <em>that<em> side of the bed."  
>Lavi, seeing that he was getting nowhere, rolled back over after Allen moved his knee and onto his side and tried to think of a way to get Allen to talk.<br>"Lavi?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Do you… like anyone right now?"  
>"Not really.. I mean, I've never thought about it."<br>"Oh, I see.."  
>Disappointed, Allen rolled over so he wasn't looking at Lavi and closed his eyes slowly drifting off into sleep.<p>

**Allen's POV/Dream (Nightmare)**  
><em>Snow is falling all around me.. it's cold but beautiful. Footsteps approach me from behind and I turn to meet them.<em>_  
><em>_"L-Lavi?"__  
><em>_No that can't be Lavi.. the person approaching me was much too tall to be Lavi. So who was it then?__  
><em>_"M-Mana? Mana!"__  
><em>_I tried to step forward but my feet wouldn't move, I tried to yell out again but I couldn't make the words come out, Mana disappeared and was replaced with Lavi.__  
><em>_"L-La..vi.."__  
><em>_My voice.. I can barely speak.. but this can't be right.. This Lavi.. the person in front of me.. they don't have any weapons, no headband, no uniform.. they won't even look at me.__  
><em>_"Too bad, huh Allen~? You have to stand there and watch the person you love bleed and die right before your eyes.. hehe I'm going to have sooo~ much fun with this!"__  
><em>_The voice belonged to Rhode Camelot, the oldest Noah. I spun around and tried to find her but for some reason my eyes never left the form in front of me. Or perhaps I never actually moved.__  
><em>_"How should I kill him? Maybe I should get Tyki out here.. but then again why don't we just make you do it? Hmm, how about it Allen~?"__  
><em>_My body started to move on its own, the whole scene looked like I was on the outside watching but at the same time right there, lifting Edge End to strike at Lavi.__  
><em>_"NOOO!"__  
><em>_I screamed and tried to stop but my body wouldn't listen. I screamed again and again as Edge End connected with Lavi's skin. His blood stained my clothes, hair, face, and even the snow around us. Before I could deliver the final blow however, I lurched awake screaming Lavi's name._

**Normal POV**  
>"LAVI!"<br>Allen shot up and looked himself up and down.  
>"Allen?"<br>Lavi sat up sleepily and gave a confused look to said boy.  
>"Allen are you alright?"<br>Allen turned to Lavi, his eyes widening.  
>"L-Lavi!"<br>Allen jumped into Lavi's chest sobbing.  
>"A… Allen?"<br>"You're still here.. I thought.. I saw it.. you.."  
>"What is it Allen?"<br>"I thought I killed you!"  
>Lavi's eye widened a bit when Allen yelled this.<br>"Allen.. I'm fine. You just had a nightmare.. It's alright now."  
>Allen pulled himself closer to Lavi and hung on as if Lavi would disappear any second.<br>"I-I killed you! I couldn't stop.. I-I couldn't do anything!"  
>Allen had started to hyperventilate by now and Lavi was doing his best to calm the poor boy.<br>"Allen just take a deep breath.. I'm right here, you didn't hurt me. It's ok.."  
>Lavi pulled Allen fully into his lap and wrapped his arms around Allen who had finally calmed down enough to breathe.<br>"Lavi…"  
>"What is it, Allen?"<br>"I have something I need to tell you."  
>Lavi and Allen laid back down, but closer this time.<br>"I'm all ears."  
>"Ok… Lavi I.. I like you."<br>"Well friends should like each other, right?"  
>"No Lavi, I mean I.. I'm in love with you." <p>

_Oh no.. he's mad at me._  
>Lavi was stunned. He never thought Allen could have feelings for him.. well not like those anyway.<br>"Allen I.. I love you too."

"EH! D-did I hear that right? Did you just say.. you love me? W-what about Bookman?"  
>"Yes, and screw him." <strong>(rather not..)<strong>  
>Allen sat up and pulled the blankets off of them. <strong>(Eager aren't we? And yes the smexy stuff starts now.)<strong>  
>"Allen?"<br>Allen laid down next to Lavi and pulled the red head's head band off.  
>"Allen what're-"<br>Allen cut Lavi off with his lips, but quickly pulled away and flipped them around so Lavi was on top.  
>"Please Lavi.. I want you."<br>That was it for Lavi's restraint. He pulled Allen in for another kiss, this one was long and passionate. Lavi being as impatient as he was, went right for Allen's shirt, ripping it off Allen before parting for much needed air.  
>"Mmm.. Lavi."<br>Lavi trailed kisses down and across Allen's pale chest stopping to caress the small boy's face and sides. Allen pushed his hands under Lavi's shirt, pulling it up and off as he moved his hands higher and higher up his lovers toned chest.  
>"Lavi…"<br>Lavi smirked and leaned back in to kiss Allen's neck and face slowly making his way down the small boys' chest. Moaning, Allen rubbed himself against Lavi creating a sweet moan to escape both boys' mouth.  
>"A-Allen!"<br>Allen pressed his lips to Lavi's and flipped them over so he was sitting on Lavi's legs, after breaking the deep kiss between them, Allen brought his mouth to one pink bud and began to swirl his tongue around the sensitive skin. Lavi arched his back in pleasure, placing his hands on Allen's waist he pulled them closer together causing their already hard erections to brush and rub against each other. Lavi unzipped Allen's tight leather pants and slid them off the other's hips, only to toss them in some random direction to find later. Allen not wanting to wait any more, stripped his lover and himself of the rest of their clothes flopping them on the cold floor.  
>"A-Allen! Slow down we don't have to rush!"<br>"Hmm, I can't wait any longer.."  
>Lavi swiftly flipped the two over, once again changing places. Lavi leaned down so that he was nose to nose with Allen, the cold air on their heated flesh caused the two teen's to moan. Allen looked up at Lavi with a needy expression on his flushed face.<br>"Lavi.. I want you… Please?"  
>As if to emphasize his point, Allen reached up toward Lavi with pleading eyes. Lavi looked down at the smaller boy laying under him, letting him ghost his mismatched hands over his fully exposed body.<br>"Are you sure.. you're ready?"  
>Allen nodded, his smile reassuring Lavi of his actions. Lavi in turn nodded and positioned himself in between the boy's pale legs.<br>"Lavi."  
>"Hum?"<br>"What are we gonna use for lubricant?"  
>Lavi deadpanned, then glanced around the room and when not seeing anything, looked back at Allen and said; "Guess we'll have to be creative."<br>Allen wrinkled his nose then surprised Lavi by again, flipping them over. **(pick a seme will ya?)**  
>"Allen? What're you- Hey!"<br>Allen had placed his Innocence on Lavi's erection and began to pump it. He then trailed kisses down Lavi's torso not stopping until he reached Lavi's hard erection. Not sure of what to do Allen experimentally flicked out his tongue, licking the tip of Lavi's erection before slowly making his way down the shaft.

"Ahhh.. A-Allen.."

Gaining more confidence, Allen shyly brought his lips down on the head slowly taking in his lovers length.

The pleasure erupting from Lavi's groin was enough to drive anyone off the edge but this was more than likely Allen's first time and he didn't want to scare or hurt the boy.

"Allen.. s-stop for a sec.."

Stopping Allen lifted his head a bit, sitting up all the way when Lavi gestured for him to scoot over.

"Lavi?"

"Allen.. this is your first time right?"

Allen's face when bright red and he nodded before looking away shyly.

"Hmm.. I really wish we had some lube.."

Sighing Lavi crawled back to the top of the bed and, after re-arranging the pillows, motioned for Allen to come and finish what he started. After crawling back over to Lavi and picking up where he left off, Allen began the slow process of taking in more and more of Lavi's throbbing length.

"You ok?"

As a response Allen hummed while finally managing to deep throat Lavi.

"Nugh!"

Trying not to choke Allen was becoming very hard, the boy was rather good at his job. The warm heat around him was too much.

**I'm evil aren't I? Hehe, if I like how many reviews I get (and depending on what they say) I'll get the next chap up fast as I can. Well anyway, Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Notice

Ok so I'm first of all I'm alive for those of you who were wondering, and second, I'm sure you're all wondering why the second chapter isn't up yet.

Well to shorten this up, my computer freaked out and so the chapter for Merry Christmas (along with a bunch of other stuff) was deleted and so I have to start over. *insert pissy author's face here*

Anyway, to make it up to you guys I'll do a request one-shot. So PM a pairing you want done and (if I know what anime they're from/ have seen it) I'll do a one-shot for it. Please no Yuri parings as I have no idea how to write them (nothing against it though).

If you would like to request a plot for said pairing then by all means shoot.

Gomen again, and Ja ne!


End file.
